


The Signs Were There

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lacrosse, Season/Series 02, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Finstock has been a coach for long enough to know when one of his kids seems off. He’s no psychologist, but he worries for the kids that are willing to take huge risks on the lacrosse field.





	The Signs Were There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyren2132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/gifts).

> References to Mr. Lahey's abuse of Isaac Lahey (but nothing is explained in detail) and Mr. Lahey's death.

The first time he sees Isaac make a suicide play, he doesn’t say anything. Isaac weighs considerably less than the other midfielder, but he runs at him anyway. He bounces off of the kid and hits the ground with a dull thud. Once Danny nabs the ball, the rest of the team is thundering towards the goal and not paying any mind to Isaac. But Finstock waits until Isaac gets up before he turns his attention to the offensive play. 

Finstock has been a coach for long enough to know when one of his kids seems off. He’s no psychologist, but he worries for the kids that are willing to take huge risks on the lacrosse field. He notices the crazy look in their eye when they grit their teeth and decide to piss off someone much larger than they are. When a smaller boy runs full speed towards a massive guy that doesn’t even have the ball, Finstock can’t help but take that as a sign.

He expects his players to dig deep and give everything they can on the field. But he also knows it’s just a game. And his players should know that, too. Isaac should know that.

After the game ends in a narrow defeat for Beacon Hills, Finstock watches the players meet up with their parents or stand awkwardly next to their girlfriends as the bleachers clear out. He smiles, proud to see that his players taking their loss well. But then he notices Isaac shoulder his duffel bag and walk towards the parking lot alone.

Finstock calls out to Isaac and jogs over to him. He claps him on the shoulder with a friendly smile.

“You doing okay, Lahey?”

Isaac shoots him a well-practiced smile, the kind that seems pasted on. 

“Yeah, Coach.”

“It seemed like you went down pretty hard during the game,” Finstock points out.

Isaac shrugs and adjusts his bag as he avoids Finstock’s gaze.

“I was just defending,” Isaac mumbles. “And I really have to get to the graveyard.”

“You’re working tonight? After the game?” Finstock asks. He doesn’t bother hiding the surprise in his voice. It’s already late, even if it is a Friday night.

“Weekend funerals are pretty common,” Isaac says with another shrug.

“Alright, well. Have a good night, Isaac.” Finstock doesn’t know what else to say. He claps him on the shoulder again, and Isaac gives him a weak smile before he heads for his truck. 

Finstock stares after him for a few moments and then shakes his head. His gut tells him something is off, but the best he can do for now is pay attention and let Isaac know he’s there if he needs him.

\---

He has all the players gather up before their next game to deliver a particularly moving motivational speech he prepared the night before. He launches into a monologue about Lacrosse legend Mike Powell and being creative on the field. He’s so wrapped up in what he’s saying that he almost misses another sign that something is wrong.

Isaac only has his white undershirt on and the short sleeves expose most of his biceps. There is a cluster of purple bruises on his skin, easily visible under the fluorescent lights in the locker room. 

Finstock only stumbles over his words once before he charges on, completely committed to the speech. But he thinks about it for the rest of the day. It would be weird for Isaac to get such a bruise from running into something. And if it’s from something else, from _someone_ else, Finstock isn’t sure that he would make the situation better by getting involved. He decides to make a point of talking to Isaac after the game, though. 

“Good game tonight, Lahey,” he says as the field empties out.

“Thanks, Coach,” Isaac says as he ducks his head and pulls his hoodie up. 

“Got work tonight?”

“Yeah, and I can’t be late. See you at practice,” Isaac says as he jogs off. 

It’s not unusual for kids in high school to have jobs. But it _is_ unusual that Isaac has to show up at 9 pm on a school night.

\---

The next day, Isaac is late for Econ. His hoodie is pulled over his head and his headphones are around his neck. He barely glances at anyone before he sits down, although Boyd nods at him from his seat. Isaac’s face looks red and puffy around his eyes, like he didn’t sleep at all. He doesn’t take any notes and then bolts out the door when the bell rings.

Finstock doesn’t say anything to Isaac. He considers asking Stilinski about it, since that kid seems to know exactly what's going on at Beacon Hills. Or, at least he's got a better idea than most people. Then he remembers that Stilinski’s dad is the sheriff, so decides not to get him involved before he knows what's going on. Instead, he asks Boyd to stay after class. 

“How’s it going, Boyd?” Finstock opens with. 

Boyd sighs like Finstock just asked him the dumbest question on Earth. No use hiding the ball, then.  
“Something up with Lahey that I should know about?” 

“It’s not really my place to say.” Boyd skirts the issue, which means he knows more than he’s telling.

“Why’s that?” Finstock keeps his voice neutral and tries not to give the impression that he’s prying, but he feels like he’s too close to the truth to stop asking questions.

“He’s got nowhere else to go. It’s just him and his dad.” Boyd shrugs. His body is drawn in on itself as he rounds his shoulders and walks out of the classroom, and he looks more world-weary than any 17 year old should. He gets the sense that Beacon Hills has its own secrets, and some kids are just more affected by those secrets than others.

Finstock sits down heavily in his chair and scrubs a hand over his face. He’s not going to be able to make the world a safer place for any of his students on his own. But it’s so unfair how some of them get dealt a shitty hand from the start.

Finstock was around when Camden Lahey attended Beacon Hills and he remembers that Lahey senior used to coach the swim team. Finstock would stop by the meets occasionally, to cheer on his econ students and possibly recruit more lacrosse players. He also remembers a young, curly haired Isaac cheering on his brother from the bleachers. Lahey would yell from the side of the pool at his swimmers and was hard on Camden, but the family seemed normal for the most part.

Something has changed since then. Isaac isn’t that innocent curly-haired boy anymore. 

But if Finstock asks direct questions, and gets direct answers, he’ll have to talk to the authorities. And Finstock can’t be sure that Isaac would be any better off if he did that. Surely his father would fight to keep him around. Who knows how long that legal battle would rage.

Finstock decides he can’t ask because he can’t know. But that doesn’t mean he can’t look out for Isaac.

If Isaac’s home life is terrible, school might be the only place Isaac can feel safe. The least Finstock can do is help keep it a place of refuge for him.

\---

Isaac isn’t late to class again, but he does keep his hood flipped up and avoids talking to anyone. On days where Isaac looks dead on his feet, Finstock assigns less homework to the class. 

On the lacrosse field Isaac still isn’t afraid to take on huge defenders, but he doesn’t go out of his way to get hit as far as Finstock can tell.

Finstock notices bruises on Isaac’s arms and shoulders, now that he’s looking for them. He just keeps offering Isaac a smile and his time. And when he makes practice last longer to help Isaac avoid his shift, no one has to know.

\---

Practice is about to start, and Isaac has still not made an appearance. Finstock is debating whether it would be a good idea to ask Stilinski about it when the Sheriff walks into the locker room.

His hurt sinks. He desperately hopes he hasn’t come about Isaac.

“Sheriff! What brings you to the most vile location in the whole school?” He says, keeping his tone upbeat.

“Can I speak with you?” The Sheriff says tersely.

“Hi Dad,” Stilinski pipes up from somewhere behind them.

“Son,” Stilinski says with a wry smile before he follows Finstock into his office. He shuts the door and Finstock takes a deep breath, prepared for the worst. 

“Did you know Coach Lahey?” The Sheriff flips open a notebook and clicks a pen as he watches Finstock’s face.

Finstock shrugs, treading carefully. 

“Sure. We had faculty meetings and stuff when he was a coach here. And I went to some of the swim meets.”

“How did he interact with the rest of the faculty?” The Sheriff presses.

“He mostly kept to himself, from what I can recall.” Finstock folds his arms over his chest. He’s at a loss as to where the Sheriff is going with this line of questioning and he can’t take the waiting. “Is Isaac okay?”

The Sheriff stops writing and fixes him with a curious look.

“Why are you asking about Isaac?” He asks slowly. 

Finstock raises an eyebrow. “He’s one of my players and I don’t know why you’re here, so forgive me for asking the obvious question.” 

He’s not sure being a smartass is the best approach, but he doesn’t appreciate beating around the bush when it comes to his team. And guessing by the look on his face, he suspects that the Sheriff knows more than he's willing to admit about the Laheys.

“We aren’t sure where Isaac is at the moment,” The Sheriff says as he glances at the closed door. He sighs and clicks his pen before continuing. “But Coach Lahey is dead.”

Finstock’s first thought is, _good_. That’s probably not the best response to give the Sheriff, though. 

“Any of the faculty ever pick a fight with him? Did he have enemies here?” The Sheriff presses.

“You know Sheriff, I don’t think I know any murderers but this _is_ Beacon Hills. I really couldn’t tell ya.”

“You don’t seem too broken up about the news,” The Sheriff points out as he closes his notebook.

“Like I said, we were just acquaintances. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a team to coach.” He pushes past the Sheriff and goes back out into the locker room. 

He doesn’t care if he comes off as cold or uncaring to the Sheriff. His duty is to his students. Until he knows who he needs to protect, and how his actions will affect his students, he’s not going to say another word.

\---

Some of his players are called to the principal's office to talk with the Sheriff the next day, but Finstock isn’t too worried about it. He’s just insanely grateful that Isaac makes it to practice. He isn’t wearing a hoodie anymore, and Finstock notices him smile more than he ever has before.

After all the shit that Finstock suspects Isaac had to put up with at the hands of his father, he wouldn’t be shocked if Isaac took matters into his own hands. But the boy before him doesn’t look like a murderer. He seems calm and collected as he pulls on his uniform. McCall puts an arm around his shoulders, and Isaac playfully whacks him across the chest with a Lacrosse stick. Stiles is talking loudly and waving his hands up in the air, and Isaac rolls his eyes at him. Finstock has never seen Isaac look so relaxed. He looks like someone who is finally free.

\---

Finstock is seriously considering going down to the jail himself when Isaac is arrested. But it’s not like he could post Isaac’s bail. He doesn’t even know if Isaac would want to see him.

So he does the only thing he can do.

He cancels practice. He overheard Stilinski and McCall talking about Isaac after economics. Maybe they’ve got a plan. They’ve always been resourceful kids. At the very least, Finstock knows they are friends with Isaac. Surely they will be able to go visit him, considering who Stiles' dad is.

\---

He’s pacing the locker room when Isaac walks in with his duffel bag over his shoulder and a shy smirk on his face. Finstock breathes a sigh of relief. There is a shadow of darkness that flits over Isaac's face, but then he looks up at Coach. He smiles wide and his eyes are bright as he squares his shoulders. He looks as if they've already won the game before they've even begun.

“Mr. Lahey! Happy to have you back. _Not_ happy that you’re late,” he says as he taps his pen against his clipboard.

Isaac smiles as his teammates call his name and clap him on the back. Looks like things are back to normal. At least by Beacon Hills standards.


End file.
